In the field of object detection and location systems, it is well known how to locate objects and determine their position relative to the Earth's surface. For example, as depicted in FIG. 1, an airplane 10 can calculate its position by employing a directional antenna to determine the direction from the airplane 10 to a pair of radio broadcasting transmitters 12 whose location is known. Likewise, as depicted in FIG. 2, a radar site 14 can determine the direction and range of the airplane 10 by transmitting radar pulses 16 and detecting the return signals 18 from the airplane 10. As is well known and as world events continually demonstrate, the radar system of FIG. 2, cannot determine object orientation. For example the airplane 10 shows up on a CRT radar display as a "blip" or dot of light. It is assumed that the airplane 10 is oriented in the direction of movement of the blip. It could be flying upside down, however, and the radar operator would not be able to determine that fact. Likewise, a helicopter flying backwards or sidewards would assumed to be flying in a forward direction from the few facts available to the radar operator.
In space applications in particular, there is a need to be able to determine the orientation of an object at a distance. As depicted in FIG. 3, there are instances where an operator at a site 20 on Earth has need to be able to send some sort of beam 22 to an orbiting space station 24, or the like, and passively determine therefrom the orientation of the station 24 relative to an Earth-oriented coordinate system. Such inputs would be desirable and necessary, for example, in the control of large, flexible space structures. At present, there is no available method or apparatus which will allow the operator to make such a determination. A similar problem and need exists in robotic applications. While the need has been continuous and computers have been available to provide the computational capability required, to date there has been no system capable of harnessing the computer's capability to solve the problem.